


Always

by TrashKingAesthetic



Series: In which Oikawa Tooru is absolutely gay for Iwaizumi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa doesn't think he looks pretty with his glasses, Oikawa's glasses, Self Confidence Issues, iwaizumi disagrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words appeared jumbled and shaky. They seemed to dance before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a thing for megane characters rip me ✌ 

Oikawa gnawed on his pencil, brows furrowed tightly together. He clacked his nails against the table as he stared at the test in front of him. 

The words appeared jumbled and shaky. They seemed to dance before his eyes. 

Oikawa finally gave up. He reached over to his side table and pulled up a box. 

\-----

Iwaizumi sighed, unlocking Oikawa's door. The idiot probably forgot they were going to get dinner together. 

He made his way to Oikawa's room and opened it without knocking. 

Oikawa stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

He was wearing glasses.

'Fuck.' Iwaizumi thought. 'I'm really gay for him.'

\----

During dinner, Oikawa was quiet. 

"Oi, they're just glasses. Relax."

"They make me look stupid. I don't want to look stupid. I want to look pretty." Oikawa said, huffily. 

"I think you look pretty with them."

\----

The next day, Oikawa came to class with his glasses on. 

 

'I think you look beautiful in anything.'


End file.
